Secret Shower Affair
by Beba Mckay
Summary: Damon catches Bonnie in his shower, things get steamer than he planned.


30 minute love affair  
All in the blink of an eye  
There you were standing there  
I heard an angel cry  
Runaway lover  
I soon discovered  
It was best when we left it  
I'll never forget it  
Our 30 minute love affair

"Oh, Damon," Bonnie moaned quite loudly. "Mmm, yes. I was you to touch me there."

Damon crept up in his bathroom to hear the water running but he had also heard moaning, apparently this was coming from a very aroused Bonnie Bennett. Damon had a grin on his face and trying to keep from making a sound, but his foot steps alone announced his presence.

The moaning quickly stopped "Is someone there?" Bonnie called out.

"It's just me, Bon Bon," he answered.

"Damon?" she nearly shrieked, sounding like she thought she'd been caught. "What are you doing in here?"

He, unsure what drove him to do so other than the fact that the thought of Bonnie touching herself while thinking of him was turning him on, decided to be bold.

"Well," he said as he stepped around the corner and leaned against the wall casually. "I'm not currently touching you where you want me to, though I'll admit I'm kind of tempted." He managed to catch the fact that she had a small patch of pubic hair just above the top of her slit and that her breasts would be just about a perfect handful for him and were topped with large, dark pink and very hard nipples in the centre of her equally dark areolae before she screeched and tried to cover herself.

"Damon! What are you doing here in?" she asked.

"I think you asked that already," he replied cheekily.

He couldn't believe just how horny the sight of this naked girl was making him. He also couldn't believe just how daring he was being, this was his best friend for fucks sakes. "I came up for a quick shower in _my_ bathroom okay, then I heard you in here. So I figured, why waste water?"

He walked over to the showers and began to slowly taking off his clothes. Bonnie's eyes were staring at him not sure how to even respond. As he started to take his clothes, she seemed to realize that he was dead serious.

"You're not" She swallowed. "really going to share the shower with me?" she asked with the tone of one only just daring to hope. The arms she had covering her most private areas began to relax revealing the teasing bits of her privates parts that they'd been hiding.

"I'd like to share more than a shower with you. . ." He left the thought hanging for her.

She looked as though someone had just told her that all her dreams were going to come true.

"Really?" she managed.

"Well I'm not proposing a relationship," he said cheekily, "were we leave our current lovers or anything. But after all, you're a very attractive,sexy young woman, and I have eyes. So, yeah, I'd like to do more than shower with you." He left standing in his boxers.

"So would you like to share more than a shower, Bon?" he asked.

By now her hands were by her side, all thoughts of modesty were now forgotten. She just nodded slowly, a smile forming on her pretty face.

He dropped his boxers. Her eyes widened a bit at what she saw once he did. "Is, uh, that for me?" she asked cautiously.

He made a show of looking down at his erection as he walked over towards her. "Bonnie," he said, giving a naughty grin. "You may have all of it that you like."

He stepped into the stream of the water. They were now close enough to touch. He reached out, took her gently by the upper arms, pulled her to him and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, pressing his hardness between them. He licked her lips entreating entry and she obliged, sharing her tongue with him as well. Her hands came around and grasped his naked ass, kneading the flesh.

In return, his hands sought her breasts. Damon thought they felt wonderful. Their kiss broke and Damon's mouth found its way to her left breast. He licked all around the perfectly formed mound, gathering the little pebble that was her nipple between his lips, sucking gently on it and flicking it with his tongue. She moaned and leaned into his touch, busying her hands by running them over every part of his body that she could touch. He shifted his attentions to her right breast and repeated the process. She moaned again in pleasure.

Her hands found his erect member and grasped it, shamelessly stroking it's length. In return his right hand drifted down between her legs and cupped her sex, slipping his middle finger into her. He gently rocked the hand back and forth, sliding his finger over the entrance to her pussy and using his palm to place a little pressure on her hooded clit. The hand stroking his dick faltered a bit and she lowered her head and bit him softly on the shoulder.

Eventually, he coaxed her to lie back on the floor of the shower, with the pouring water still flowing over her from the shoulders down. He positioned himself above her and once again captured her tit with his mouth, licking and sucking and teasing the hardened nipple. Bonnie tangled her fingers in Damon's messy black hair, guiding him to add pressure or relieve it as she wished.

"Oh, Damon" she said breathlessly. "Don't stop. I never want this to end."

Soon enough, Damon was kissing his way down her abdomen. He paused briefly at her bellybutton and gave it his earnest attention before continuing on. He came tantalizingly close to her pussy before he suddenly diverted over to her right thigh. As she could no longer easily reach his hair, she shifted her hands to her own chest, grasping and caressing and pulling and her proud tits.

Damon made his way down to a spot just above her knee before he switched over to the inside of her other leg. She instinctively drew her legs apart at the touch. Her moans were getting louder as she lost herself in the pleasure she was receiving.

He had kissed and licked his way up Bonnie's inner thigh only to find himself nose to slit with his friend's exposed crotch. Water from the shower poured over him, dripping down onto her. He used his thumbs to gently part her lips and gave a tentative lick.

Soon he was licking her sex with abandon: long stokes moving all the way from the very bottom to the top, where she visibly reacted as his tongue slid over her clit; short, darting strokes that covered areas he found interesting enough to warrant extra attention; wiggling his tongue up inside her and teasing and sucking her pussy.

"Oh, gods, Damon" she panted. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He stopped his licking long enough to say, "Years and years of practice."

"Oooh, more, Damon" she said breathlessly. "Fuck, go faster! Ohhh! Ahh!"

He slipped his finger into her sucking pussy and began sliding it in and out.

"Oh, gods, Damon, yes!" she cried. "Keep doing that!"

Damon moved up to her mouth where he gave Bonnie a kiss. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but quickly returned it. Soon they were kissing with passion, their tongues duelling and moans occasionally escaping the lips from them

He had slipped another finger into Bonnie's cunt and was gently fucking her with them as he continued to lavish his attention on the rest of her hot pussy.

Soon, Bonnie had broken the kiss with Damon in favour of tossing her head back and moaning loudly, randomly calling out encouragement to him. "Shit Yes! Harder! Ohhh God! Faster! Go Deeper! Ahhh! More Dammit! Uunh!"

Bonnie was at her limit. She began chanting, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" growing louder and higher pitched with each repetition until they simply devolved into a grunting "Unnnnhhhshh!" sound.

Damon knew she was getting close, so he increased the depth and speed of his thrusting hand and captured her clit with his lips and sucked hard whilst flicking it with his tongue.

With a mighty buck of her hips Bonnie screamed and came. Her body arched back as though frozen and after the initial scream, she made a rhythmic grunting sound with each panting breath. He continued sucking her clit and gently slowed his strokes as she took nearly thirty seconds to come down from her climax.

Finally, she relaxed and collapsed back on the floor, still breathing heavily. He smirked and stroked her pussy with his hand. "Tired yet?" he asked, grinning.

Apparently, Bonnie was not as over her orgasm as Damon thought..

"Ohhh!" she called, arching her back a bit again. "Mmmm. Fuck me, Damon. I want you inside me!"

After all Damon certainly didn't need to be told twice. He slid up in between her legs and positioned himself at her very sensitive entrance. He pressed forward and slipped inside her. She cried out as he entered her, biting her lip and groaning loudly as soon as he bottomed out. He began a slow steady rhythm intending to drive her to as many orgasms as he could.

As soon as Damon had entered Bonnie, he drew her in for a kiss. Their lips clashed and their tongues slid across each other. Bonnie suddenly squealed before breaking their kiss. Soon she started moaning and Damon, still taking his time with his movements as he slid his dick in and out of her welcoming pussy.

"Oh yes!" she said, clearly enjoying the began groaning and panting rapidly and was suddenly caught in the spasm of another orgasm, albeit a smaller one.

"God, you're hot," Damon said and without giving her any notice, he grabbed Bonnie's hip and slammed into her pussy as hard and fast as he could. She grunted while Damon drove into her, all you could heard was their skin slapping and the water still running from the showerhead.

"Fuck, pound into me." she said as he was slamming harder into her.

"You like that?" Damon slapped her ass, drilling himself into her.

"Yes, I love it." She finally came all over his dick, Damon continued to pound into her through her orgasm

"Oh shit," he cried. "Here it comes!"

"Ooh," said Bonnie. "Come all over me, Damon! Come on my tits!"

Damon found the thought of it so erotic, he almost didn't make it but he managed to do it. He pulled out and shot several ropes of sticky semen all over her breasts and stomach. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken the fact that the shower was still on into consideration and the spunk was all washed away almost as soon as it landed.

"Oh," Bonnie said, disappointed. "I wanted to feel more naughty." he merely smirked at her. "I'd love to do this again sometime." She went on. "Our little secret though"

He smiled at Bonnie, "Deal"


End file.
